As shown in FIG. 1, a pedestal pan of the prior art includes a cover board 1′ and a seat ring 2′, wherein an effuser 4′ thereof is mounted on a toilet seat body 3′. When in use, the effuser 4′ protrudes from the toilet seat body 3′ to partially clean a local region of the human body (for example, genitals and anal region). The effuser 4′ is arranged on the toilet seat body 3′ such that the thickness of the pedestal pan is increased. The effuser 4′ sprays water at an angle such that the genitals of a user of the device are easily contaminated when the anus is cleaned. FIG. 2 shows another effuser device of the prior art mounted in another way. Effusers 4′ are generally arranged at both sides of a toilet seat body 3′ with one effuser 4′ arranged at each side. When used, the effusers at both sides protrude to spray water. The water partially cleans a local region of the human body (for example, genitals and anal region). When not in use, the effusers 4′ return to an initial position. In this case, effusers 4′ need to be arranged at both sides which is a complex structure and results in a cumbersome assembly procedure. Due to the shorter length of the effusers 4′ at each side, the effusers 4′ need to spray water from the side at an angle to partially clean the human body. This results in a local region of the human body that cannot be accurately cleaned. Additionally, clean water is wasted. With effusers 4′ mounted on the toilet seat body 3′ and configured to protrude at a downward angle, the overall size of a pedestal pan device is increased.